


The Hunted

by otppurefuckingmagic



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dominant Magnus, M/M, POV Alec, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, really AO3? can we suggest a better tag than post-coital cuddling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:</p>
<p>anything to do with Magnus’ cat-like appearance. Anything. Bonus for cuddles with cuddly!Magnus and Chairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [La Preda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469465) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> This prompt isn’t NSFW in any way, but I took it there. Oops. Got one of the bonuses in, but not both. Don’t think Chairman has any interest in witnessing what’s about to…come. (Yeah, I went there!)
> 
> Smut, PWP, Shadowhunters Universe, not canon but a definite entry on the canon wishlist, Alec POV, Dominant Magnus, aka Alec is Magnus’ prey and there’s nowhere he’d rather be

Magnus’ cat eyes are predatory as he thrusts into Alec and Alec _can’t_ look away. He doesn’t _want_ to.

Magnus’ vertical irises are narrowed, gold-green flashing as if they have their own internal light, lids circled with kohl that amps the intensity of his unyielding gaze. Just as unyielding as Magnus’ cock, sliding inside Alec with deliberate, torturous restraint.

Alec traces the line of Magnus’ cheekbones with his fingertips, rests his palm on Magnus’ jaw and sweeps his thumb over Magnus’ lips. Magnus opens for him, licks around the tip and draws Alec’s digit inside his mouth, smiling around Alec’s thumb with a slyness that reminds Alec just how deceptive Magnus’ flashy appearance can be. Some would dismiss Magnus as too flamboyant to be dominant. But Alec knows better. 

Everything about the way Magnus looks in this moment is a warning. Magnus is dangerous, ready to strike, and his entire focus is on Alec. That intensity is frightening, still so new, and yet _everything_ Alec craves.

Alec may be a warrior, but with Magnus he is definitely the hunted.

Magnus’ hips roll, his back arches with feline grace, sliding inside Alec with a slowness that tests the limits of the rune burning away on Alec’s skin. Alec reaches out to trace the line of Magnus’ curved spine with his fingertips. Magnus closes his eyes, leans into Alec’s touch, then fucks into Alec as deep as he can go, making Alec cry out for more–faster, harder.

Magnus bites his lip, holding back, and Alec shivers. He knows what those teeth feel like nipping at his skin, and he wants that now. To feel the sting of Magnus’ teeth sinking into his flesh. Alec whimpers, lifts his hips to drive Magnus deeper inside him. A low growl comes from Magnus that is menacing, a reminder of who is in control. 

Alec doesn’t need the reminder–he  _knows_. He is Magnus’ prey, and he is so fucking _willing_.

Magnus scratches down Alec’s chest with glossy black nails, sparks trailing in the wake of the languid movement, and Alec is as vulnerable as a mouse caught between a tiger’s paws. As if he knows what Alec is thinking, Magnus pulls out, flips Alec onto his side and braces Alec’s leg over his shoulder–opening Alec completely to him. Thrusting his way back inside with a groan of satisfaction. Alec moans and grips his own dick in a tight fist.

The positions Magnus can mold him into…. It’s like Alec is a ball of yarn and Magnus is going to twist him around until Magnus has him just where he wants him. And Magnus _is_ toying with him–driving harshly into Alec now, yet only hitting the spot Alec needs on every other thrust.

Alec opens his eyes, looks to Magnus to fucking _beg_ for release, but Magnus may be more wrecked than he is. He’s panting harshly, licking at his lips, his hand wrapped around Alec’s ankle with his magic flying off his fingertips in staccato sparks.

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec taunts him. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Magnus smirks and Alec prepares to be driven hard–absolutely _devoured_. He’s never been wise when it comes to baiting Magnus–the powerful warlock with centuries more of sexual prowess–but the consequences of challenging him are always worth the risk.

Magnus releases Alec’s leg and, in one fluid movement, flips Alec onto his stomach–graceful, strong hands spreading Alec’s ass cheeks and thrusting inside him again. Hitting that spot that whites out Alec’s vision over and over and over again. Magnus’ body is pressing him into the sheets, fucking into him with such feral abandon that Alec can feel his rune sputtering out, fading, and there’s no way he can hold out any longer.

He fists his hands in the sheets, arches back to force Magnus as deep as he can get and is rocked by the pleasure and heat careening through his veins. Magnus cries out his own release, but Alec barely registers it. He’s so consumed, so _blissfully trapped_ , that all he can think about is blazing cats eyes, a graceful body, and skilled, devastating hands.

Magnus drapes himself over Alec’s back, kissing between Alec’s shoulder blades, teeth catching, eliciting a full-body shiver from Alec.

“Was that _meaningful_ enough for you, Alexander?” Magnus purrs in his ear.

Alec is so breathless he can barely speak. A strained chuckle slips past his lips as he threads their hands together and pulls Magnus to the side, tangling their limbs as they face each other. Magnus curves his head under Alec’s chin, settling his forehead against Alec’s chest, letting out a contented sigh.

Alec pulls him in tighter, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ sweat-soaked hair. _Was that meaningful enough?_ Alec laughs. “Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


End file.
